The present invention relates to clip containers, and, more particularly, relates to a clip container which comprises a casing covered on a base for keeping clips, permitting clips to be attracted to an annular top edge or a hollow, conical projection by magnetic force for easy grasping.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of clip case according to the prior art, having a casing for keeping clips and covered with a cover. The cover has an opening at the center, and a magnetic element is fastened around said opening. When in use, the case is held in the hand with the palm of the hand stopping at the opening, and then it is turned upside-down permitting a certain number of clips to be attracted to the edge of the opening by the magnetic element. When the case is turned upside-down, clips may fall out of the case easily. Each time the case is turned upside-down, a plurality of clips may be disorderly attracted by the magnetic element to block up the opening, and therefore, the clips which are attracted to the opening must be properly arranged with fingers.
FIG. 2 illustrates another structure of clip case according to the prior art, having a casing for keeping clips and covered with a cover. In this structure, the casing has a post at the center and disposed at a level slightly below the opening of the cover, which post has a magnetic element fastened at the top for attracting a small number of clips. When the case is turned upside-down, only few clips will be attracted to the post for grasping, and therefore, the opening of the cover will not be blocked by clips. However, clips still may fall out of the case when it is turned upside-down.
In Chinese Patent No. 49335, there is disclosed another type of clip case which comprises an actuating rod controlled to attract clips from the case for grasping when the cover is pressed down. This structure is more complicated and difficult to assemble.
In Chinese Patent No. 55131, there is disclosed another structure of clip case which comprises a rotary wheel which can be rotated to attract clips out of the case for grasping. In Chinese Patent Gazette Publication No. 139664, there is disclosed a clip case having a structure similar to the clip case disclosed in the Chinese Pat. No. 55131. In these two structures of clip case, clips can only be carried out of the case in a fixed direction. These two structures of clip case are complicated and expensive to manufacture.
In German Patent DE 3729572 A1, there is disclosed a clip case which comprises a cover pivoted to a clip container at one end. The cover has a magnetic means at the inside for attracting clips. When the cover is pressed to open, a large number of clips are disorderly attracted by the magnetic means. The clips gathered at the magnetic means on the inside of the cover may project outwards to obstruct the rotation of the cover on the case. Further, because the case is designed in a rectangular shape, it must be inclined for permitting the clips at the inner side within the case to fall toward to the opening, so that the clips can be effectively attracted by the magnetic means.